sobre como paso
by Bereniss
Summary: Chase Young Había pensado que Jack Spicer era tan poca cosa para alguien como él que ni siquiera se molesto los primeros años. pero luego... Rating: 17 toda una escena “LEMON” según yo. ojala les guste!


"sobre como paso lo inevitable"

Xiaolin Showdown

Parejas: Chack (Chase x Jack)

Rating:+17 (toda una escena "LEMON" según yo ¬¬)

Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece; fueron tomados por enfermedad mía y ganas de pervertir una serie para niños (aja ¡esas insinuaciones no son producto de mi locura!)

Warning: ya dije lo de la escena disque "lemon" así que "¡golpe avisa!"

O0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0000

A Chase le gustaba la tranquilidad. Le gustaba estar en su palacio, cómodamente meditando.

_**Eso**_ era tranquilidad.

_**Eso**_ había terminado hace mucho. Desde que ese genio del mal había entrado en su palacio, exclamando a los cuatro vientos su ciego amor y obediencia para con él.

Nunca había visto un ser tan dispuesto a la humillación. Tenia que admitir que, no en su larga vida, y eso lo había sorprendido.

Solo un poco.

O0O0O0O0O0O0000000000000000000000000000

No negaba que era un genio. Era sorprendente la rapidez con la que construía un robot solo para que lo destruyeran y volver a construir otro, su dedicación, a veces al recorrer su enorme palacio pasaba por el laboratorio y lo veía trabajando, cuanta devoción a lo que hacia, ponía todo de el; tanto, que ignoraba todo a su alrededor. Cuando les daba vida, no hacia maquinas solamente, les hablaba, les daba la capacidad de entenderle; y a veces veía como aun sin programarlos especialmente, aquellos robots sin vida, procuraban y servían a su amo y creador .

Y no eran solo sus robots, era un genio para todo, de vez en cuando le dejaba a cargo de uno que otro plan malvado y cuando no se trataba de los shengon wu era muy bueno.

A veces, Lo dejaba perplejo.

O0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aquel muchachito pelirrojo y pálido, que llego arrastrándose literalmente para que lo aceptara, realmente le demostró de lo que era capaz, y en ocasiones como esta; en las que se encontraba pensando demasiado en él; era que más lo inquietaba.

Realmente extraño.

Había momentos en los que simplemente lo veía diferente, eso no era posible, siempre usaba su misma ropa negra su pálida piel de porcelana su maquillaje en su rostro, sus rojos cabellos sus ojos… pero lo notaba distinto.

Chase como dios oscuro de todo lo perverso del mundo, en ocasiones se encontraba demasiado intrigado con ese humano tan corriente que estaba a su lado. Hacia mucho tiempo que no estaba en compañía de al quien que no fueran sus criaturas mágicas, tanta normalidad….ese cambio que tenia con su presencia.

Había pensado que Jack Spicer era tan poca cosa para alguien como él que ni siquiera se molesto los primeros años.

Pero luego comenzó a notarlo como algo. Con mucha más atención.

Fue cuando Chase Young, siendo alguien más que toma, que alguien que pide permiso, beso al sorprendido Jack Spicer, no fue en un momento especial, simplemente fue lo que quiso hacer en ese momento.

Impulsado más por la creciente curiosidad de probar esos suaves labios que no paraban de moverse tentadoramente frente a él, que por otra cosa. No supo, ni se entero de lo que su "desinteresada" acción provoco en el joven, que estaba –literalmente- bajo él.

Pues Jack nunca pensó que _eso _pasaría algún día

Ni nunca

Pensar que su Dios, estaba besándolo de la manera en la que lo hacia, que tocaba su piel de esa forma, bien era cierto que nunca había estado físicamente con alguien, pero tenia un ligero conocimiento previo (bueno no tan ligero) sabia como, su cuerpo adolecente aun, estaba reaccionando ante los roces, sin saber cuando, se dio cuenta de que estaba respondiendo: sus propias manos acariciaban la espalda de Chase, sus labios buscaban su piel, sus piernas rodeaban primero los muslos, luego la cadera, sabia que su rostro reflejaba lo que sentía, siempre había sido muy fácil de leer.

Realmente Jack pensó que estaba soñando, todo lo que le estaba pasando, lo que sentía, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad; lo mejor de todo; ver la cara de Chase extasiada, si antes pensaba que era endemoniadamente guapo y perfecto, verlo así; sus ojos nublados por el éxtasis, su fuerte respiración agitada, su expresión… ¡demonios!, de seguro estaba soñando.

Estaba seguro de que si moría en ese momento, no le importaría; ya había visto el paraíso.

- Esto no significo nada para mí.

lo despertó con una bofetada, bien si, su corazón había sido destajado, pateado y escupido con solo esas palabras, pero no era una princesita, ¿quien hablaba de sentimientos?, era su más grande ídolo y esa noche lo escogió a él.

Era un genio del mal, no necesitaba de palabras melosas, rebuscadas ni odiosas. Todo lo que quería ya lo tenia.

Verdaderamente nunca pensó que eso se volvería a repetir; no lo desanimo tampoco.

Por esa razón le sorprendió que volviera a pasar.

O0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

No fue sorprendente para Chase haberlo repetido. Si algo le gusta lo vuelve a probar, no es un crimen.

Y le gusto, y mucho.

Claro que en sus 1500 años era la primera vez, que repetía acostarse con alguien; no le interesaba, pero; después de esa noche, no dejaba de recordar esas sensaciones, el simple recuerdo de ese cuerpo caliente bajo él era suficiente para invitarlo.

Inimaginable.

Claro que algo que había aprendido, era darle paz al cuerpo y mente; así que su solución más lógica fue la de volver a tomarlo.

Y volver a tocarlo.

Quizás besarlo.

O0o0oo00ooo000ooo00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Solían pasar días en las que Chase ansiaba acorralarlo, no le importaba el lugar; siempre y cuando fuera Jack Spicer. No era lo único que hacia; claro esta, había maldad que esperaba ser esparcida al mundo. Había ocasiones en las que salía de sus dominios por días, a veces meses, tenia planes que requerían preparación, vamos pues, su vida no dejo de girar solo por que quería tirarse a Jack.

Pero se daba cuenta que para estar tranquilo y concentrado ya no necesitaba meditar; se encontraba buscándolo; el verlo tan concentrado con sus piezas mecánicas lo llenaba de orgullo, le enseñaba algunos trucos; Chase Young se dio cuenta que le estaba instruyendo, ¿desde cuando Chase era niñero?

Pero no importaba.

Por que era para Jack.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00ooo0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o00oo00o000o

Por su parte Jack no sabia que estaba pasando, claro que era fabuloso el sexo, era orgásmico el simple hecho de escuchar hablar a Chase, no se diga lo demás. Fue todo ese tiempo en las acciones de Chase, que él no se daba cuenta que hacia; era voltear hacia un lado y ver a Chase tomando un generador y preguntándole que era solo para llamar su atención para terminar haciéndolo allí mismo; era tomar un baño y sentir su tacto lentamente recorrer su espalda.

Era sentir la única mirada penetrante que conocía en todos los lugares a los que iba; eran las bestias que solo obedecían a su amo, obedeciéndolo a él, más que nada sentía como si lo estuvieran cuidando.

¿Que era lo que Chase pretendía?

O0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o

Por supuesto que lo que Chase buscaba era cuidar de Jack, no permitiría que alguien aparte de el lo tocara… si no fuera por esa continua necedad de auto humillarse con los monjes, lo tendría siempre en sus dominios, las ordenes para sus bestias eran claras, no debía haber problema con eso. Que importaba si al día siguiente aparecían miembros destajados por allí y allá.

Aunque Jack siempre terminaba con un ataque esquizofrénico por que "casualmente" el día anterior había visto o hablado con esos que ahora estaban regados por el área sur que era "casualmente" la dirección que tomo el día anterior.

O00o00o0o0o0oo0o000oo0o00oo0ooo0oo0oooo0oo0o0oooo0o0o0oo0o

Jack sabia que Chase ordenaba que sus criaturas se comieran a las personas que estaban a su alrededor. Y no era una idea paranoica, era una afirmación.

Creía firmemente en eso, el no se estaba volviendo loco.

O eso pensaba él.

O00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0ooo

Para el amo de lo maligno, el emperador de toda la maldad; el soberano y señor de su tierra oculta las cosas eran muy sencillas.

No conocía de complicaciones

No las necesitaba. Si tenia hambre comía; si quería sexo, simplemente lo hacia; si debía dominar al mundo, entonces hacia planes. Lo mismo pasaba cuando trataba con los demás o eran sus súbditos o eran enemigos…y últimamente; en esos momentos en los que se descubría pensando en Jack, en los que se sorprendía al sentir la necesidad de estar junto a él; se preguntaba….¿que era Jack para él? Que significaba ese mísero humano; lo utilizaba como a sus demás súbditos y lo consideraba más que un mueble; hacia mucho que no "trataba" a la gente, hacia 1500 años cuando tenia otra relación diferente, "amistad" pero la conocía; y Jack distaba de ser "un amigo".

Le era útil, con sus inventos, hacia todo lo que le ordenaba hacer con tal entrega y adoración

Era su sirviente; Lo utilizaba y Jack estaba consiente de eso.

Sin embargo, no era desechable, ya había establecido eso en un principio, por eso lo de la nueva dieta de sus súbditos.

Así que –y como Chase odia las complicaciones de todo tipo – se dispuso a meditarlo.

Hacia mucho que no lo hacia; pues últimamente solo necesitaba a Jack.

Doblo sus piernas en la típica posición; trato de vaciar su mente, como usualmente lo hacia, le resulto más difícil que como recordaba, falta de practica supuso, concentro toda su energía para llegar a su centro, cerro sus ojos…

Y vio a Jack.

Vio Su ingenuidad; recordó esos inútiles comentarios; recordó todo antes de él y después de que llego, vio toda su rutina cambiada; ya no sentía el pasar del tiempo con Jack, de la misma manera que sin él; vio que su humor cambiaba dependiendo de lo que hablaba - o no decía -.

Había comenzado a flotar como usualmente lo hacia cuando su meditación era perfecta; Chase no necesito más.

O00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oooo0o00ooo0o0oo0o0oo0oo0ooo00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

Jack pensó que sufría de severos daños cerebrales. Creía que debió escuchar a su madre que no paraba de recordárselo cada que salía con sus Jackbots; quizás tantas derrotas contra los inútiles monjes habían causado alguna conmoción; de algún tipo.

Definitivamente, no era real el Chase que cara a cara, le había dicho lo que más deseaba.

Por que era lo mejor que había escuchado en su vida.

Jack sentía como se le hacia nudo en la garganta, tenia acuosos los ojos, sabia que se desmallaría, estaba temblando y no podía ni pensar bien. No estaba respirando.

Debía aceptar que no le sorprendió que Chase entrara al laboratorio; en los últimos meses lo venia haciendo con regularidad; tampoco el hecho de que fingiera interés en lo que Jack hacia; las ultimas mejoras de su jackbot; no le sorprendió que Chase se pusiera tras de él y recorriera su entrepierna como si nada; que ignorara lo que Jack hacia en ese momento y lo observara intensamente, seguro de que su simple tacto provocaba reacciones en él.

Y claro no estaba equivocado; lo que se salió completamente de la rutina fue lo siguiente que hizo; o lo que dijo.

Y lo que Chase dijo simplemente fue "solo yo puedo tocarte"

Y fue suficiente para hacer colapsar su mundo.

Sin palabras adornadas sin un momento romántico ni velas; directo y simple; y Chase aun no se daba cuenta de lo que esas simples palabras (y ciertamente vacías de romanticismo) causaban en Jack (que parecía al borde de un estado de choque).

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chase se sorprendió cuando oyó preguntar a Jack que significaban esas palabras – y se llamaba genio del mal a si mismo- ¿es que acaso no era obvio? Simplemente quería tenerlo solo para él.

¿Que ciencia hay en eso?

Pero como Jack parecía no poder respirar; diría que estaba costándole asimilarlo.

No es que hubiera algo que asimilar; Chase pensaba que era simplemente natural; ¿es que acaso Jack no?

- no te quiero compartir con nadie, por que te amo.

Listo; hizo lo que nunca creyó que haría: repitió lo que acababa de decir…Chase levanto una ceja en señal de incredulidad a la reacción de Jack ¿le estaba dando un infarto?

O0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

No creía lo que acababa de decir y por la manera en que lo veía parecía que no lo volvería a repetir; Jack en toda su corta vida; en toda su vida no había pensado que llegaría a pasarle lo que le estaba pasando.

-oh! Chase – sip, ese totalmente vacio de masculinidad comentario fue lo único que pudo salir desde su garganta; fue mucho mas de lo que esperaba de parte de si mismo , a decir verdad; dio gracias a no haberse desmayado inmediatamente después de escuchar a Chase aunque seguía temblando; sentía los ojos pesados, como si fuera a llorar.

Pero no; por un día Jack se propuso no comportarse como una niñita.

-oh Chase- al menos no totalmente.

No se daba una idea de cómo se vería a los ojos de Chase en ese momento; probablemente patéticamente débil; pero no se veía totalmente molesto dado que volvió a dirigir esa diestra mano a sus pantalones, más específicamente a su bragueta; el calor proporcionado llego directo y sin obstáculos; lo recorrió completamente, así de sensible como estaba le sorprendió no haberse corrido ya.

Por que, y aunque lo habían estado repitiendo muchas veces desde la primera vez; una parte de Jack; la parte con la baja autoestima, seguía sin creer lo que le estaba pasando. Era demasiado perfecto.

Jack nunca pensó que su ídolo lo viera de la manera lujuriosa en que lo veía, mucho menos que lo tocara de esa manera; experta, deseosa y salvaje, perfecta. Jack no podía más que tratar de complacerlo, dejándose llevar y permitiéndose hacer; como siempre hacia, dispuesto a todo; simplemente por que era Chase.

O0o0o0o0o0o00o00

Chase vio ante él tal panorama, que seria un pecado el resistirse; las pálidas mejillas de Jack estaban repentinamente rojas; sus ojos húmedos lo hacían ver vulnerable y casi podía sentir su cuerpo temblando.

Delicioso

Chase no era **sadico***…solamente; así que casi sin ser voluntad propia se acerco más; se pego obscenamente y con un Jack semiinconsciente lo subió un poco hasta tenerlo sobre él, como imaginaba, estaba temblando y le gustaba; comenzó a recorrer su delgado abdomen; mientras con su boca recorría su cuello hasta la mandíbula su pálido pecho que comenzaba a acelerarse; solo lo excitaba más.

En ese momento era su juguete.

Un hermoso juguete.

El cuero que estaba llevando por ropa comenzó a pegarse deliciosamente; Jack subió sus manos hasta la nuca de Chase, él inclino su cabeza para besarlo; justo como le gustaba. Chase coloco sus manos sobre las tetillas de Jack quien suspiro hondamente ante el calor de las palmas sobre su sensible piel, comenzó a jugar con ellas, y solo pudo comenzar a jadear, quería participar pero Chase lo quería de esa manera un poco más, bajo su mano derecha lentamente, se deslizo como un experto por debajo de los bóxers hasta que tomo lo que estaba buscando.

-Chase- Jack trataba de mirar como se apoderaba de su miembro pero era inevitable que cerrara los ojos cuando Chase movía su mano; rozaba descaradamente la punta para ignorarla después, subía y bajaba lento y rápido, se distraía en el vientre y regresaba de nuevo.

Una divina tortura.

Jack tenía la vista nublada, y comenzaba a salir el pre semen usual; Chase lo hubiera dejado correrse pero aun no era tiempo. Bajo la mano que torturaba una tetilla y soltó el miembro ya despierto para colocar ambas manos en la cintura para acercarlo de la manera más posesiva posible a lo que Jack solo pudo gemir.

-te lo haría aquí mismo, mi querido Jack - susurro casi mordiendo el lóbulo de Jack, amaba esa piel que se enrojecía por el mas simple rose – pero no es apropiado aquí.

- ¿por que? – Casi no pudo mencionar, varias veces lo habían hecho allí sin mas que la mesa o el suelo – por que…-susurro seductoramente, por reflejo y deseo; Jack acerco mas la cabeza de Chase implorando que continuara – es un evento especial.

O00oo00oooo0o0o0o00o0o0o

Jack estaba apunto de preguntar, cuando sintió un pequeño mareo; los había hecho aparecer en su habitación.

La habitación de Chase, era la primera vez que subía a ese cuarto. Chase lo tumbo en su cama que estaba finamente decorada, toda la habitación tenia la marca del exquisito gusto del dueño, la hubiera podido contemplar más si no fuera por ese perfecto dios que tenia sobre él.

-te hare gemir como nunca.

Siempre lo hacia, Jack se quito la ropa desarreglada que tenia puesta; quedando completamente desnudo frente a Chase; ya una vez le había dicho que lo prefería totalmente desnudo; estaba acercándose para quitarle la ropa; cuando este inesperadamente lo tomo de ambas mejillas y lo beso apasionadamente, bajo sus brazos y apretó su trasero.

-eres mío, solo mío.

A Jack no le dio tiempo para sorprenderse pues Chase ya estaba sobre él tocándolo; deseaba participar también, tentó lentamente el cinturón de gemas que usaba Chase para desprenderlo; gimió mientras que mordía su cuello, se comenzaba a perder en las sensaciones que tenia, como siempre lo hacia, sintió los espasmos previos ala excitación total, quería tocarlo; pero Chase tomo sus muñecas solo con una mano, señal de que no quería aun de su participación y comenzó a estimularlo con su boca por toda su clavícula, introdujo lentamente un dedo dentro de él.

Aaahh!...nh...- Jack se sorprendió, normalmente él era quien se preparaba para deleite de Chase -…mnh…

Sintió el calor subir de nuevo, sintió ese largo dedo moverse dentro de si – mh! - sintió el segundo que agrando su entrada y le provoco un ligero espasmo que excito a Chase, - ah! - metió el tercero – ah...Chase…ah - y el cuarto –Chase…ah…más….por favor…-Chase levanto su ceja como solía hacer. Que exquisito, pensó.

Jack sintió como Chase entraba en él, no pudo evitar gemir, Chase hundió su cara en el hueco que formaba su cuello y su hombro, y la piel de Jack se erizo por el contacto, sentía el aliento pegar en su piel, oía los suaves jadeos que Chase daba, Jack comenzó a moverse lentamente para sorpresa de Chase, le leyó la mente.

Solo había el calor proveniente de ambos.

-Jack… - Chase tenia la voz mas ronca que de costumbre. Tomo las manos de Jack y las llevo a su cuello mientras no dejaban de gemir, se aferro a él y se dejo llevar, ya hace mucho que dejaba de sentir dolor cuando Chase lo penetraba de la manera en que deseaba, lo doblaba, llegaba al punto donde todo él era sensible y luego, por una fracción de segundo; antes de perder la visión y sentir el orgasmo entumecer todo su cuerpo creyó ver en la cara de Chase una ligera y sincera sonrisa…

Chase Había recordado por que lo había elegido a él; de entre todas las criaturas; con su alta predisposición a toda lealtad o admiración obsesiva (no veía diferencia), en su personalidad tan contrastante a la suya.

En esa pasión desbordante.

En ser su genio del mal.

0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0oooo0o0o0o0o0o0

El cielo y el infierno.

Extrañamente de eso trataba esa rara "relación".

Había pasado ya más tiempo del que creía Jack, y aun lo creía imposible y no le importaba; pensándolo bien; no imaginaba otra manera en que sucediera, en que el todo poderoso Chase Young lo tomara, en que se convirtiera después de tanto tiempo en alguien útil para el amo de la oscuridad. Era verdad, era lo que mas deseaba, poder ser para alguien, importarle a alguien; así de triste como suena, así de desesperado.

No había nada en el mundo que le diera más felicidad, que esos pequeños casi inexistentes momentos en los que Chase lo miraba de una manera…

¿Tierna?

Quizás deliraba; pero algo era seguro; Jack le pertenecía a Chase y Chase de entre todas las criaturas mágicas o fuertes lo había elegido a él.

-solo a ti Jack.

Chase Young por su parte; recordaba la vida antes y después de Jack, como si de una cronología se tratase, recordaba su tranquilidad antes de que Jack definiera ese concepto de nuevo para él.

Chase sabía también que no había sido un corto ni un largo proceso; fue más bien una serie de eventos, ni siquiera sabia cuando había empezado a pasar; ni cuanto duraría – no que le interesara saberlo -

Y no lo habría querido de otra manera.

O0o0o0o000oo00o0o0o0oo0o000o00o

Never End

¡Listo!

Mi primer fic de esta parejita, inspirada por los videos en youtube…bueno solo dos que son los que más me gustaron.

¿Les gusto? Espero no haya estado confuso ni tedioso, me encanto escribirlo y espero les guste un poquito leerlo, y si ya se lo del lemon,no era para hacer tanto alboroto fue falsa alarma...hago malos lemons! esta bien lo acepto, pero me matan si no lo pongo como advertencia¬¬

me mandan reviews, ¡acepto de todo tipo! xD...menos amenazas de muerte...llenan mi correo =D

Espero volverlas a ver al seguir escribiendo. (Aunque me di cuenta que en este fic no pare de escribir son tantas palabras X-O)

nota: cambie la palabra masoquista por sadico, tenias razon Shadir gracias por hacermelo notar, solo digamos que Kenia-chan, que revisa los fics que subo, me armo todo un escenario psicologico para evitar cambiarlo, bueno, era demasiado complejo, asi que mejor lo corrigo ^_^ espero sea lo unico que cambie...aunque si encuentran otra cosa, no duden en decirlo, cresco como escritora solo para ustedes y por los ficsXD

Y bueno ¡¡¡felices fics!!!


End file.
